As the World Stops
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: Yes was not what Annabeth wanted to hear. Percabeth. During TLO. One-shot.


* * *

As the World Stops

A One-Shot by: -CullenGirl76-

* * *

"Anything?" Percy asked, clearly shocked.

Zeus sighed sadly. "Yes. Anything. If it is in our power." Before Percy could ask another question, Zeus continued. "But I already know what you want."

"Uh...you do?" Percy's tone said the even he didn't know what he wanted.

He had just been told that the Olympian Council would fulfill any wish that he had—as long as it was in their power, as Zeus continued to emphasize.

"Yes, of course. You want immortality. To live by your father's side for the rest of eternity and be a _god_. You want power as a reward of defeating Kronos and saving the world. You want to be an invincible sixteen-year-old so you can rule over your lesser peers. Although we haven't done such a thing for…let's say a few centuries…I suppose we can change you into a god. There is nothing better than never dying, so this would seem like a very obvious choice."

Percy...a...god? Immortal while I live on and eventually die?

It felt like the world had stopped spinning as I froze.

No! He can't! If he becomes a god, then...oh, gods.

I know this sounds conceited and all, but: what about me?! I didn't want to be a goddess, of course. But, if Percy _was _a god, then maybe he _would _be with me. But I had to die at some point, and that meant Percy would have to move on.

The thought of him being with another girl was agonizing to me.

I suppose now is a good time to admit this:

I love Percy Jackson.

Not in that clichéd "young love" way, where eventually the love would fade. It was more where I've known him for years and care about him strongly; which translates into love. And not just small, girly love. _Love_. Where I loved him with a passion so strong where the thought of being without him hurt me physically and emotionally.

Most would say that I'm being a silly teenage girl. But, as I already stated: I love Percy Jackson with a passion. A very, very strong passion.

I knew my face was ashen, and I was hyper-aware of when Percy had glanced at me with concern. I had my hand pressed to my mouth, and I felt as if I would faint. Or throw up. Or maybe both. My heartbeat was quick and erratic; it beat a jagged, disjointed rhythm that couldn't be good for my blood pressure. I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"It may take some time and work, but seeing as you have gone through a lot, you won't have to do much, really. So, if someone would just bring him a chair and—"

"But, Zeus!" Percy exclaimed. Oh, he was in trouble now. You should _never _interrupt a god. Or sit on his throne. But, being the Seaweed Brain that my Percy was, he had done both already.

Zeus looked livid to be interrupted. Percy continued quickly before he was blown to pieces. Which—let's face it—wasn't a very pleasant thing. "I'm-I'm sorry, my Lord. But, um, I don't wish for immortality. I don't…I don't want being turned into a god to be my one wish. Lord, I have another wish."

Zeus looked shocked. "You don't wish to be a god?"

Relief surged through me. Thank the gods!

He didn't want to be a god! That had to be the best thing I had heard in a long time.

The world began spinning again and my heart beat slowed. I could finally breathe again.

"Oh, come on!" Ares complained, "If you were a god I could kill you and you'd just keep coming back, again and again and again…" Ares' grin was entirely evil. I _really _hated Ares. I am so glad he can't read minds or something, though.

"Percy, are you sure?" Poseidon asked his son while giving him an intense look.

Percy nodded without hesitation and turned back to Zeus. "Could you fulfill my actual wish?" He paused and quickly added on, "Uh…please?"

"If it is in our power," Zeus had recovered quickly. But anyone could still see that he was in slight shock that Percy had declined being an actual Olympian god. I'm sure Zeus wasn't used to be surprised by anything. Because he was the _almighty _Zeus (note my sarcasm).

"You have to swear on the River Styx." Percy prodded.

"I'll only grant your wish if it is in our power, remember."

Percy smiled. I loved it when he smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to do this. Now swear."

Zeus sighed once again. "On behalf of the Olympian Council I swear on the River Styx to grant your wish _if _it is in out power." Zeus made sure to add extra emphasis on the "if."

Percy grinned even wider. "I want you recognize _all _the gods. That means the minor ones. And I want everyone to claim all of their children: no more over-crowded Hermes cabin. And I want all of this to start _now_."

I couldn't help but smile at his wish.

Percy was so giving.

That's exactly why I loved him so much.

When Percy smiled at me I could easily define what he wanted to say. Only somebody as close to him as I could have seen his true words. _This was mostly for you, Annabeth. You know why? Because I love you._

And, honestly, that made my day.

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't exactly how it went in The Last Olympian, I don't have my copy with me, so I sort of made this up. I tried to keep this as close to the actual scene as I remember it. Thanks for reading, by the way. :D**

**Oh, and here's the disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I will never be Rick Riordan**

**-CullenGirl76-**


End file.
